giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ору/Герой
Умения (30 ед. урона/с, 3 с). |name = JUDGMENT |desc-en = `skill1button: Throw 'Judgment' card at target enemy. On hit, inflict JUDGMENT and burning. (30 dmg/s, 3s) | name-l-ru = Скорый суд | skill-l = Если СУД только что применен, время перезарядки СИЛЫ КОСМОСА уменьшается на 0,5 с. |name-l-en = Quick to Judge |skill-l-en = When `skill1button JUDGMENT is freshly applied, `skill4button COSMIC POWER cooldown is reduced. (-0.5s) | name-ll-ru = Быстрое дело | skill-ll = Если СУД только что применен, время перезарядки СИЛЫ КОСМОСА уменьшается еще на 1 с. |name-ll-en = Speed Dealer |skill-ll-en = When `skill1button JUDGMENT is freshly applied, `skill4button COSMIC POWER cooldown is reduced further. (-1.0s) | name-lr-ru = Порочные связи | skill-lr = Если СУД только что применен, наносит соседним целям (90 ед. урона). |name-lr-en = Guilty by Association |skill-lr-en = When `skill1button JUDGMENT is freshly applied, deal splash damage to nearby targets. (90) | name-r-ru = Судья и присяжные | skill-r = Наносит +25% прямого , если на цель уже наложен СУД. |name-r-en = Judge and Jury |skill-r-en = Deal +25% upfront damage if target already has `skill1button JUDGMENT. | name-rl-ru = Дважды виновен | skill-rl = Наносит +50% прямого , если на цель уже наложен СУД. |name-rl-en = Double Jeopardy |skill-rl-en = Deal +50% upfront damage if target already has `skill1button JUDGMENT. | name-rr-ru = Быстрый приговор | skill-rr = Если на цель уже наложен СУД, время перезарядки ЗВЕРЯ уменьшается на 1 с. |name-rr-en = Short Sentence |skill-rr-en = If the target already has `skill1button JUDGMENT, `skill2button THE BEAST cooldown is reduced. (-1s)}} (3 с). |name = THE BEAST |desc-en = `skill2button: Toss a spread of 3 'The Beast' cards. On hit, inflicts THE BEAST and slows. (3s) | name-l-ru = Раздача | skill-l = Бросает на 2 карты больше, с большим углом разлета. |name-l-en = The Spread |skill-l-en = Throw 2 more cards at a wider angle. | name-ll-ru = Туз кубков | skill-ll = Вызывает (-25% к урону, на 3 с). |name-ll-en = Ace of Cups |skill-ll-en = Now inflicts weakness. (-25% damage, 3s) | name-lr-ru = Туз мечей | skill-lr = Вызывает (30 ед. урона/с, на 3 с). |name-lr-en = Ace of Swords |skill-lr-en = Now inflicts bleeding. (30 dmg/s, 3s) | name-r-ru = Неприкосновенность | skill-r = врагов на близкой дистанции. |name-r-en = Close to the Chest |skill-r-en = At close range, also pushes away. | name-rl-ru = Сброс | skill-rl = врагов на близкой дистанции значительно дальше. |name-rl-en = Discarded |skill-rl-en = At close range, pushes enemies much farther. | name-rr-ru = Проигрыш | skill-rr = врагов на близкой дистанции (3 с). |name-rr-en = Jacked |skill-rr-en = At close range, now cripples. (3s)}} и . Ловушки не поражают одного врага дважды. |name = THE JOKER |desc-en = `skill3button: Place 3 cards as a row of traps at your feet. (8s) On trigger, 150 damage and push away. Only hits unique targets once. | name-l-ru = Высокая ставка | skill-l = Теперь при срабатывании врагов. |name-l-en = High Card |skill-l-en = When triggered, now launches enemies away. | name-ll-ru = Плохой расклад | skill-ll = При срабатывании также накладывается ЗВЕРЬ. |name-ll-en = Bad Draw |skill-ll-en = Also applies `skill2button THE BEAST when triggered. | name-lr-ru = Ход в масть | skill-lr = При срабатывании сбрасывает перезарядку СИЛЫ КОСМОСА. |name-lr-en = Follow Suit |skill-lr-en = When triggered, `skill4button COSMIC POWER cooldown is reset. | name-r-ru = Долгая игра | skill-r = Теперь можно размещать карты на расстоянии (максимум 10 м). |name-r-en = The Long Game |skill-r-en = You can now place cards at a distance. (Maximum: 10m) | name-rl-ru = Далекое суждение | skill-rl = При срабатывании также накладывает СУД. |name-rl-en = Judging from Afar |skill-rl-en = When triggered, also inflicts `skill1button JUDGMENT. | name-rr-ru = Туз в рукаве | skill-rr = Ловушки мгновенно взводятся и наносят вдвое больше (300 ед.). Больше не отталкивают врага при срабатывании. |name-rr-en = Ace in the Hole |skill-rr-en = Trap is instanly armed and deals twice as much damage. (300) No longer pushes enemies when triggered.}} . Если наложен ЗВЕРЬ, накладывает (1 с). |name = COSMIC POWER |desc-en = `skill4button: Damages target area and reveals cards held by enemies. If they have `skill1button JUDGMENT: +250 damage. If they have `skill2button THE BEAST: Daze (1s) | name-l-ru = Разбитая судьба | skill-l = Открытие СУДА на 3 с. |name-l-en = Shattered Destiny |skill-l-en = Revealing `skill1button JUDGMENT cracks armor. (3s) | name-ll-ru = Касание судьбы | skill-ll = Открытие СУДА на 3 с. |name-ll-en = Touch of Destiny |skill-ll-en = Revealing `skill1button JUDGMENT breaks armor. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Общая судьба | skill-lr = Открытие СУДА наносит врагам рядом. |name-lr-en = Shared Destiny |skill-lr-en = Revealing `skill1button JUDGMENT also hits nearby enemies. | name-r-ru = Звездная болезнь | skill-r = Открытие ЗВЕРЯ теперь вызывает на 0,5 с. |name-r-en = Starstruck |skill-r-en = Revealing `skill2button THE BEAST now inflicts stun. (0.5s) | name-rl-ru = Ослепление звездами | skill-rl = Длительность увеличена до 1 с. |name-rl-en = Starblind |skill-rl-en = Stun duration increased to 1s. | name-rr-ru = Ирония судьбы | skill-rr = Открытие ЗВЕРЯ также накладывает на 2 с. |name-rr-en = Twist of Fate |skill-rr-en = Revealing `skill2button THE BEAST also inflicts curse. (2s)}} (+400/600/1000 ед., если у врага менее 50% ОЗ). |name = DEATH DEALER |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Rapidly toss Death cards. Once completed, reveal all cards dealt. Deals 200 damage and +400/600/1000 if target below 50% health. | name-l-ru = Стойкость | skill-l = +25% к макс. . |name-l-en = Endurance |skill-l-en = +25% maximum stamina. | name-ll-ru = Легкий шаг | skill-ll = +10% к . расходует на 25% медленнее. |name-ll-en = Easy Strider |skill-ll-en = Move 10% faster, sprinting drains stamina 25% slower. | name-lr-ru = Чистый эскапизм | skill-lr = (раз в 20 с.). |name-lr-en = Pure Escapism |skill-lr-en = Lose debuffs when you dodge. (Once every 20s) | name-r-ru = Опытный сдающий | skill-r = СУД применяется на 15% быстрее. |name-r-en = Expert Shuffler |skill-r-en = Perform `skill1button JUDGMENT 15% faster. | name-rl-ru = Неотвратимость | skill-rl = ЛКМ/RT,ПКМ/LT: время действия карты увеличено на 1 с. |name-rl-en = Persistent Fate |skill-rl-en = `skill1button,`skill2button: Card duration increased by 1s. | name-rr-ru = Дар судьбы | skill-rr = Успешно открытые карты СУД или ЗВЕРЬ дают больше . |name-rr-en = Fortunate Focus |skill-rr-en = Successfully revealing `skill1button JUDGMENT or `skill2button THE BEAST cards gives additional Focus.}} Таланты Советы *Против сбившихся в кучу противников постарайтесь наложить СУД на нескольких героев и вскрыть карты с помощью СИЛЫ КОСМОСА для гарантированного взрывного урона.Дизайн Ору | Gigantic *Стройте планы наперед, используя Q/LB-умение, ШУТ: расставляйте ловушки перед боем, чтобы вражеские герои ближнего боя не могли к вам подобраться. *Следите за уровнем здоровья перед использованием суперспособности, так как оно примерно на 2 секунды делает Ору уязвимым для дальних атак. Если вас убьют до того, как вы откроете карты Смерти, вся энергия будет потрачена впустую без нанесения урона. Источники Категория:Описания героев